Back on the job
by emz87
Summary: Sam and Dean are back to work after time off.  Their first hunt back just had to be werewolves.  Can Dean and Bobby save Sam in time.  Sorry, i am rubbish at summarys


Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural. They belong to the genius that is Kripke.

Chapter One

"So, Dean are we heading on this hunt then? Remember? The werewolf problem up north? I know that you've been itching to get your teeth into another hunt."

"Yeah, why not. Sounds like fun. I have not been enjoying this dry spell at all. I need something to sink my teeth into. Just as long as it's not the werewolves sinking their teeth into me."

Sam and Dean were sitting in a diner. For the better part of two weeks they had not had even a sniff of a hunt. Sam had wanted to take things easy but Dean was a different story. He was restless and it was driving Sam mad. In the end Sam had given up trying to take things easy and had eventually thrown himself into searching for hunts. If it would get Dean's moaning to stop then it was worth it. Sam was just about to take another bite of his burger when his phone started ringing.

"Bobby, hey. What's up?" Dean looked up at the sound of Bobby's name. It had been too long since they had been to visit and Dean felt a stab of guilt.

"Where have you idiots been? I take it that you still remember where I live. You boys are like my sons. You don't call, you don't visit, for all I know some vampire made a meal out of you."

"Sorry."

"Look, why don't you and your brother come down for a few days. I've got some books that you might be interested in and a car that I just can't get working that I thought me and Dean might look at together."

"Well me and Dean were just going on a hunt. There's a forest with a werewolf problem, it's actually not too far from you. Why don't you help us and then we can head back to your house for a couple of days?"

"Yeah, sure. I haven't been on a hunt with you two for a while and I know you could use my expertise. Send me the co-ordinates and I'll meet you there."

After the call they finished their meal and got back into the impala and went to meet Bobby. As Dean was driving down the winding road he noticed that Sam was quiet. Quieter than usual. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Dean sighed. He done this routine with Sam before and couldn't be bothered with it.

"Sammy, before we go backwards and forwards over the same conversation we've had countless of times why don't you just tell me what's wrong and don't say nothing. When you say nothing it's always something. I know something is bothering you. Now tell me what it is. I'm older so you have to do what I say."

Sam stared at his brother. "Just because you're older doesn't mean you're wiser and I thought that I was the psychic one in the family."

Dean frowned, "Don't even get me started on that. Look dude, what's up?"

"Do you think that we've been neglecting Bobby too much? He's practically family."

Dean rolled his eyes. Sam could be so sensitive sometimes.

"Look, we are going on a hunt with him and spending time with him at his place for a while. Don't sweat it. Bobby knows we care. Now enough of the girly talk. I swear I sometimes think that you suffer from PMS. I knew Mum and Dad had it wrong when they came back from the hospital and told me I had a little brother. I thought we should have been Samantha."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Dean decided that that was enough talking and turned up the music. Sam frowned. AC DC again and they wouldn't reach Bobby for another four hours, just peachy.

Dean rolled the car to a stop. He glanced over at Sam who had fallen asleep with his head resting against the passenger window. Dean had noticed that over the last couple of days Sam's insomnia had started again so after an hour of music he'd turned it off so Sam could sleep. He shook his brother awake. Bobby had already arrived and was leaning outside his truck waiting. As they got out and approached he pulled the boys into a hug. They spent some time going over the plan and then set off, loaded with silver bullets.

They had been hunting for about two hours when Sam and Bobby lost Dean.

"Son of a bitch. Why does that brother of yours always have to wonder off?" He pulled out his phone and cursed again realising that he had no reception.

"He'll be fine Bobby. You know Dean."

"That's the problem. You just stay close, it'll be hard enough finding one of you, let alone two. Where the hell are these werewolves."

"Maybe this was a dud tip me and Dean got. Let's just find Dean and get back to yours." Bobby nodded his agreement.

As it turned out the tip hadn't been a dud. Sam and Bobby found themselves being circled by three massive werewolves. They had just seemed to materialise from nowhere. Sam and Bobby lifted their weapons and prepared to fight.

Dean felt like he'd been walking for hours. He had tried to call Sam but hadn't been able to get a signal. He wasn't worried. He could handle himself if anything came his way. All he had encountered so far though were the scurrying of woodland creatures as he went past. Where the hell were the wolves? He'd been itching for a hunt and now that they were finally on one they couldn't even track it. He was about to carry on when he heard guns going off from somewhere behind him. He could hear Sam's loud shout. He turned around, heart pounding, itching to help and ran in the direction the sound of the fight was coming from.

It took Dean fifteen minutes to find them. He could hear the fight but in the confusion of the night and how thick the trees were he just couldn't seem to get to the correct place. As he arrived he walked past two dead bodies. They would need to be disposed off, can't have anyone finding them. He saw Bobby crouched down and could hear him talking to someone. He squinted in the darkness. He couldn't quite see. It had to be Sam he was talking to but he couldn't see him. As he got closer he squinted as Bobby turned on a large torch. His heart skipped a beat. There was another body lying beside them but what had Dean's legs turning to jelly was the sight of Sam, his little brother.

Sam was bleeding from his head. His t-shirt was shredded and Dean could make out huge claw marks across his brother's chest and down his left leg. Dean dropped to his knees beside him. Sam's eyes were closed.

"Sam." Dean whispered.

He could only watch on in horror as Bobby tried to save his baby brother.


End file.
